warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Even So/@comment-26285531-20150903074355
competition post One'' '' This is amazing. I'm definitely going to continue with this fanfiction. The first chapter was really good at "setting up" the story, aka I'm hooked into it and I'm truly excited to read more! :D And wow okay. That seems like a really cruel enviroment, where all of the cats live in a 'dystopia' and they are treated for the worse, especially when they are born or automatically directed into a section they didn't earn or work towards. It's really setting the theme for the story, and honestly, I love stories like these because in the end, it is so satisfying when the protagonist ends up defying all they oppose and setting justice to those who have been wronged within the community. I must say the part where Lash has the flashback of kittenhood was pretty sad. She was at a state that even death seemed welcoming - and being saved by the overseer was worse than it. SPEAKING OF OVERSEER. I am starting a hate club on him right now like nuu D: He is so evil! Taking food from younger and partying in his den watching other cats work for him = no. >.> I'm looking forward to read Lash take it out on him. It also really hints to be like Beauty and Fire Rainbow, both dystopian-based stories. I can tell what I'll read will be amazing. Awesome job! Two Poor Lash! D: The beginning was so cute, with the little kitten Faith so jumpy and all. <3 I was kind of surprised that a kitten would go hunting, but (thanks a lot, overseer >:( ) All Lash did was spill a little sarcasm into her comment and the overseer exploded. I mean, seriously? Talk about fragile. If I were talking to him I would literally be screaming my head off about how rude and mean he is and how unfairly he was running the community (which I guess I would ultimately be too scared to do). Around the overseer, it's always: do this, do that, don't do this, don't do that, ughhhhh DX One thing I wish for now: the overseer to be gonegonegone, even though it's just the second chapter D: Three I actually can't wait to find out what they're going to uncover after the willow tree now. c: Hopefully something good? Ohman, I'm realizing how many cats are actually under the overseer's roster now. Hundreds? That's a lot. It's a pity probably all of them are unhappy by being under the evil cat's rule. Lash is a pretty independent cat to be taking on all of these cats, along with Bear. Moreso, I'm really happy that she doesn't treat these cats with prejudice and actually makes sure they are fed and fit. (Satisfaction: Lash's cats are better than Bear's C:) When Faith yelled out from the back of the group is was so KYAT! :3 I reallyreallyreally want to read more of Faith, and see more of the overseer to, so I can rant about how much I hate him. Overall, I think this was a very preparatory chapter for whatever shall happen in Four, and I liked it a lot, as I have so far. Nice job! ~<3